


Guess You Didn't Eat Enough Chilli Dogs

by DepressedHorse



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, I'm Sorry, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedHorse/pseuds/DepressedHorse
Summary: Sonic×Princess Peach. Ponic if you will.





	Guess You Didn't Eat Enough Chilli Dogs

Princess Peach waited in an alleyway between two tall buildings. She was cloaked in a long dark purple hooded cape. Her face was mostly shadowed by the hood, but her soft pink lips illuminated her white skin in the moonlight as they were covered in Kylie Jenner's Poise K Lip Kit, described as a cool mid-tone berry and "Winner of the 2017 Allure Magazine Best of Beauty Award for Best Bright Pink Lipstick",  sold on Amazon.com for $45.50 plus shipping.  
      
Peach waited next to the building feeling the cool painted bricks against her back. She watched her subjects walk down the street at night, toads and toadettess scurrying home to there families. The cold fall night breeze sent a chill down her spine, she should of worn something warmer.

Just as Peach was starting to get impatient a hedge hog shaped figure appeared and was rounding the alleyway corner. As the electric blue hedge hog approached her Peach spoke up.

"You're late" Peach said sternly.

"I'm sorry" Sonic responded. "I had a hell of time getting away from Amy" Sonic paused for a second. "I think she's on to us".

"I'm not surprised, Mario's not but Amy's a lot smarter then that dumb drunk".

Sonic smirked. "So the pasta lover isn't as sharp as he was back in his princess saving days is he now?".

"Leave it Sonic, lets just go" Peach said walking down the alleyway.

Princess Peach stopped loving Mario a long time ago but Sonic's comments still struck a cord. Sure at first when the mustachioed man was determined to save her again it felt romantic but when he's not saving her, theres no sparks or love. Mario just doesn't show any real love for in her, unless throwing bananas, bombs and turtle shells at her during races counts as romance.

Peach and Sonic walked down the winding alleyways together in silence until they arrived at a hole in the wall motel. A sign glowed on the building that read "The Mushroom Rooms" and all the vowels in Mushroom were burnt out along with the "oms" in rooms. 

Peach and Sonic entered the motel. It was being there, in the lobby several unknown stains could be seen gracing the carpet and walls and just about everything was covered in dirt, dust, or both. This is the kind of motel where people only came to do two things: sex or mushrooms.

Peach approached the desk where a toad sat wearing a wifebeater with a grease stain down the front and his eyes glued to the TV. 

"I have a room, the names Hankey McSpankey said Peach.

The toad grunted and fished out some keys and slapped them on the desk a'll without his eyes even leaving the glowing screen. Peach grabbed the keys and was thankful for wearing gloves, she couldnt see exactly where that toad pulled out the keys, but it didnt look like his pants had pockets.

Sonic and Peach walked out of the lobby down the hall to room 4 where peach jiggled the handle while turning the key and opened the door. This wasn't her first rodeo.

Peach and Sonic entered the room. It was dimly lit with a shag carpet that either came with that atrocious color or over the years the unspeakable things done in this room had taken its toll.

"God, do you think they ever clean this room? It looks and smells worse since last time" Sonic said with a scrunched up nose.

"I think you know the answer to that" Peach said while dropping her cloak to the floor. Underneath she was wearing a pink lacy bra with a matching thong and garterbelts with stockings. 

Sonic's mouth dropped a little and his body sent pulses to his stomach. Peach shook out her hair and flung her gloves somewhere in the room. She began to prowl sexily towards him.

Seeing Peach dressed in the lingerie and the high heels was enough to drive Sonic mad. The outfit was already sexy but with Peaches body in it was enough to make any hedge hog scream. You couldn't tell when Peach was wearing her usual stuffy princess clothes but dammmmmmnnnnnnnn that body tho. Her breasts were like gelatinous melons. Her ass? Peach pretty much invented the peach emoji.

Sonic stood back taking in the view, already very aroused. 

"So you decided to place dress up this time" Sonic said with a wide smile.

"Yeah well it'd be nice if you did everyonce in a while" Peach teased. "No fun in just taking shoes, socks, gloves and occasionally a bandana off a guy".

"Clothes are kinda pointless for me" sonic offered "its not like if I walk around naked I have my dick out".

As a hedgehog Sonic's reproductive anatomy was a bit different then other partners Peach had dealt with. His cock stayed on the inside unless he was aroused enough for it to come out and when it did come out it came out near the center of his stomach, about where you would think the belly button is. If course the first couple of times this took some awkward positioning and getting used to, but now it all just felt natural to Peach.

Peach jumped in to his arms, legs wrapped around his body, hands buried in his soft quills. Sonic walked over to the bed and the room and layed peach on the mattress with himself on top. Sonic kicked off his socks and shoes and removed his gloves, couldn't have those getting for this next part. 

As Sonic kissed Peach passionately his furry hands went straight for Peaches bra. The lacy bra was cute, but it had to go. Sonic began to undo the clasp in the front and with a click her titties sprang out like a jack in the box. Sonic moved his mouth down her neck and began grazing her collarbone before beginning to nibble on her nipples. While one hand was on her shoulder keeping him steady the other was makings way down her hip bones and began playing with the strap of her thong. As he twirled the lace in his fingers Peach began to let out soft moans. Hearing this Sonic proceeded by letting his fingers slip in and began to rub circles on her clit.

Peach's excitement grew and she began to kiss Sonic harder while stroking his dong which was now protruding from his belly. Sonic responded by beginning to slip his fingers into her hole, curling them inside in a "come hither" motion hoping to hit that special spot. Peach's sudden gasp let him know he hit it right in the bullseye. 

This went on for what seemed like hours when Sonic suddenly decided to change his pace up. Removing his hand from her pussy he suddenly ducked his head down and began eating her out. His hedgehog tounge began swirling and zipping around in patterns not unlike how he would on a really complex map. For a hedgehog he could hold his breath for a suprising amount of time.

Peach was almost screaming now in delight.

"Please Sonic, Please just put it in already, I need your mushroom" She begged.

Sonic obliged pulling her by the hips on to his stomach. She positioned herself iver his deep-v diver and began jackhammering away, cow girl style. Peach could go surprisingly fast like this, and boy did that blue rat like going fast.

Sonic could feel his climax coming soon and before he knew it, his rings were flying everywhere as he came. Moments later Peach ended with a screaming wet orgasm.

Both were sweaty and exhausted from it all.

"Ready for Round Two?" Sonic questioned wiping sweat from his brow.

"Just give me a minute, that first one tired me out a lot" Peach Panted.

Sonic Smirked. "Guess you didnt eat enough chili dogs!"


End file.
